El año chino del Monstruo
by Pelacachi
Summary: CONTINUACIÓN DE EL REGALO DE ZICK Resumen mes por mes de lo que le paso a Zick despues de su incidente
1. Año chino del monstruo mes 1

El año chino del monstruo mes 1:

Hola queridos amigos, ahora les voy a resumir el año y 4 meses que pasaron entre la "muerte" de Zick (el famoso "peliazul"), y el momento en el que se le aparece a Elena. Lo haremos asi porque si relatamos toooodo lo que paso en ese tiempo, nos demoraremos mucho. Bueno sin mas, aqui les voy:

-Greta y Zob volaron a China ya que Timothy les dijo que, al parecer, Zick NO estaba muerto y que apareció en China, mas precisamente en la guarderia de la guardiana Jei-Jei.

-Al llegar, la tutora Dâoshî-Mâo los recibe y les explica lo que pasó en el otro epilogo. Luego de lo cual llama a Chì-Xún, un domador de ese oasis.. digo guarderia, el cual toma el Dom-Hézi (Dom-box) y libera a la criatura... Greta no reconoce al monstruo, pero Zob llora (¿quien dijo que los Zick no son sensibles?, Zob se lo ha pasado llorando) y recocone a su hijo.

-Greta aun no puede creer que "eso" es su hijo, pero Zob le hace entender que esa es su forma original, que asi eran TODOS los Zick...y que ese es su hijo. Greta lo acepta y llora de felicidad al entender que su querido hijo vive.

-Dâoshî-Mâo les explica que, Zob fue legalmente transladado desde la guarderia Barrymore a la de Jei-Jei para poder pasar mas tiempo con su hijo, y Greta se podrá quedar como guardian asistente de Jei-Jei. Además dio a entender que envió un reemplazo para la guarderia Barrymore para no dejarla sola.

-¿Como volvió Zick a verse humano? ¡Eso pasa el próximo mes!.


	2. Año chino del monstruo mes 2

El año chino del monstruo mes 2

\- Hola de nuevo! en el mes anterior Greta y Zob llegaron a la guarderia de Jei-Jei en china para descubrir que su hijo aun vive. Esa es la forma original de los Zick. Ahora les cuento que pasó este mes:

\- Zick (Ezequiel) es un monstruo pero no tiene conciencia, actua como bestia salvaje, por eso a sus padres no se les permite acercarse.

-Greta descubre que este oasis es especial, porque aqui traen a los monstruos que no tienen conciencia y que actuan como bestias... para tratarlos y que no dañen a nadie y que no se dañen a si mismos. Trabaja con Jei-Jei (Una anciana guardiana china que, por alguna razon, hasta Dâoshî-Mâo respeta... demasiado) y aprende tecnicas para trabajar con los salvajes.

-Dâoshî-Mâo cree que Zick debe recuperarse mentalmente primero, asi que debe enfrentarse a su maxima causa de dolor... Con horror Greta y Zob se enteran de que la tutora planea de que Zick pelee, otra vez, contra la bestia maldita.

-Nada pudieron hacer,o decir, para persuadir a la tutora de evitar la pelea... de lejos vieron como 2 bestias eran sueltas en una zona de combate.

-La bestia de inmediato atacó a zick, el cual intentó defenderse pero la bestia lo acorraló y comenzó a golpearlo, Greta se tapó los ojos y Zob empezó a gruñir de rabia, pero entonces Zick reacciona y golpea a la bestia, la cual retrocede, pero ahi es cuando le tira el rayo mortal, y Zick reacciona invocando la barrera-Dom. La bestia persistia con su rayo y Zick se defendia.. hasta que este ultimo empezó a brillar, los padres veian asombrados y la gata solo sonreia. La figura de Zick monstruo cambió hasta convertirse en un ser humano otra vez, pero los ojos de Zick brillaban en un raro amarillo. Luego de eso la barrera desaparece y todos ven como Zick repele con sus manos el rayo y luego, con un golpe, derrota a la bestia.

-Greta solicita (mas bien exije) ver a su hijo, pero Dâoshî-Mâo le dice que eso no es posible... Greta exije mas fuerte, y la gata la rechaza mas fuerte, cuando se iba a poner fea la cosa, Jei-Jei le recuerda a la gata que Greta es una invitada y que ademas es su aprendiz... con lo cual Dâoshî-Mâo, a regañadientes, le dice que hoy no será pero mañana se juntará con su hijo.

-Greta no esta muy conforme con el acuerdo, pero Jei-Jei le explica que es mejor que espere un poco mas, y al final acepta.

-Dâoshî-Mâo va donde el transformado domador y le pregunta si sabe donde esta o si se sabe su nombre... él contesta ELENA PATATA... y cae desmayado.

-Al otro dia Greta Zob y su hijo se reunen, las lagrimas de los padres no paraban de salir de sus ojos... pero les explican que este perdió la memoria y no recuerda nada... y solo dice algunas cosas coherentes.. y las palabras ELENA PATATA. Dâoshî-Mâo pregunta que significan esas palabras y los padres le explican. La gata les dice que NO deben decirle al chico de Elena, él no puede salir de la guarderia aún y no quieren que se escape.

-Antes de finalizar el mes, Dâoshî-Mâo se junta en secreto con Zob y le dice algo... pero como cerraron la puerta antes de que se lo dijera, no puedo decirles que fue... seguro Zob lo recuerda en el futuro y ahi se los comento.

-Y este fue el segundo mes... en el proximo..Elena será nombrada... de hecho veremos algo de ella nos vemos!


	3. Año chino del monstruo mes 3

El año del monstruo mes 3

Hola de nuevo! Estamos en el tercer mes (de 14) de los resumenes. Y supongo que ustedes creen a estas alturas que me olvidé de la protagonista de este show (Elena se llamaba, cierto?) Pues no, no me olvide de ella y este mes es uno especial... Es su cumpleaños número 17...pero veamos que sucedió

-Elena despierta después de tener otra pesadilla más... el recuerdo de ver a Zick desaparecer no la deja ni a sol ni a sombra. Esta triste por alguna razon...

-Se levanta porque debe ir a la preparatoria (enseñanza media antes de ir a la universidad) y va donde los gemelos, los cuales estan viendo caricaturas en la tv. Ella planea distraerse viendo monos animados con sus hermanos

-¿que ven enanos? -Steven Universe -Le contesta Violeta,-El capitulo se llamaba el señor Greg y era uno muy musical...Elena empezo a reirse con las canciones y cosas graciosas que pasaban... hasta que Perla (uno de los personajes) empieza a cantar una cancion triste... Elena la escucha y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse cuando Perla canto el estribillo:

Fue todo ¿no es asi? ¿no es asi? eso fue todo

Fue todo ¿no es asi? ¿no es asi? eso fue todo

Te eligio lo eres todo y te amó y se acabó

Fue todo ¿no es asi? no puedo olvidar el dolor

-Elena se fue a la prepa casi llorando.. -malditos monos!. Aparte que recordó que Greta le prometió que no estaria sola.. y luego desaparecieron.Y cuando llegó sus compañeros la tomaron y la empujaron a la sala para cantarle el "cumpleaños feliz". Elena empezo a pedirles amablemente que pararan, que no estaba de humor. Pero los demás no hicieron caso y empezaron a cantarle... fue ahí cuando Elena explotó y les grito a todo pulmón que basta, que no estaba de humor y que la dejaran tranquila.

-Mas tarde, Felicia, una compañera de Eliza, le pregunta que le pasa, que todo el curso esta preocupado de que la mas alegre y social compañera del curso se ha visto deprimida hacen 2 meses...Elena solo le dice que es porque el amor de su vida se fué... y que tyal vez nunca lo vea de nuevo. Ademas le cuenta que se conocian de años y que ella soñaba con recibir un beso especial de él para su cumpleaños.. y eso ya no iba a ser...

-Pero basta de Elena ( que me da penita) Zick empezó a hablar mas coherente, gracias a Greta que lo visitaba cada noche antes de dormir. Ella no le hablaba de que era "Elena Patata" y eso al chico le molestaba un poco, pero sentia que necesitaba a su madre y toleraba esa falta de informacion.

-Chì-Xún, el viejo domador,conversa con Dâoshî-Mâo y le dice que el chico tiene una mente de arcilla la cual quiere moldear. La vieja gata lo aprueba pero le dice que no tenga muchas espectativas porque el chico no saldrá.

-Asi Zick comienza a recibir clases de artes marciales para domadores en China. Su rutina comenzaba a las 5 de la mañana, y terminaba cerca de las 9 de la noche, donde Greta lo llevaba a la cama como cuando era un niño chiquito.

-Zick era muy buen estudiante, los ejercicios los hacia a conciencia, su talento para aprender como defenderse, y usar cada ataque en el momento justo, llenaba de orgullo al viejo domador.

-Zick: lo haz hecho muy bien y veo tu talento y tu poder latente... quiero enseñarte un secreto que solo algunos pocos domadores conocían...voy a ayudarte a ser un domador capaz de vencer cualquier enemigo, comencemos.

-El entrenamiento especial de Zick lo veremos el proximo mes Adioooosss.


	4. Año chino del monstruo mes 4

El año chino del monstruo mes 4

-Hola de nuevo. El mes pasado vimos como Elena tuvo el cumpleaños más triste de su vida . Y que a Zick le enseñarán nuevos trucos. Sin más… veamos que pasó.

-Chì-Xún le explica a Zick el origen de las nuevas habilidades que le enseñará. Ahora no les contaré porque prefiero dejarlo como sorpresa.

-Zick estrena nueva vestimenta: un traje tipo cuero sin mangas en la parte de arriba, botines, guantes de medio brazo, una capucha tipo poncho encima de todo…. Y una máscara extraña con la figura de una persona sin expresiones.

-Le explica que la máscara es para ocultar las intenciones del que la porta y así actuar por sorpresa.

-A Zick se le ordena usarla TODO el tiempo…. Lo cual, al principio era incomodo (sobre todo cuando estaba con Greta) pero en 1 semana se acostumbro y solo se la quitaba para comer

-El truco que el viejo le enseñará es la manipulación del Rayo-Dom, para usarlo de varias maneras.

-El viejo se pone en postura y, luego, de su brazo derecho hace una Dadao

-Zick abre sus ojos de par en par al ver el truco, pero Chì-Xún le explica que debe estar calmado y concentrado a la vez.

-Zick sufre varios percances tratando de hacer el truco, el cual se llama Mùjú, sobretodo porque, con tanto rayo, tenía todo el techo agujereado.

-El maestro le dijo al joven que el truco está en pensar en algo que le dé tranquilidad. El chico, en su cabeza sólo pensó en lo único que lo tranquilizaba (aunque no sabia porque) Elena Patata.

-Al hacer eso, su mano brilló y consiguió hacer un kyuketsu shuge un arma de filo del cual sale una cadena.

-Chì-Xún estaba sorprendido y lleno de orgullo. Zick había logrado una forma complicada en su primer triunfo. El esperaba una maza o un tonfa, pero esto demostraba que el chico tenía poder y talento para usar ese poder.

-Zick, durante el resto del mes perfeccionó la técnica… pero empezó a dibujar, en cualquier papel que encontrara, la silueta de una chica con 2 mechones largos de pelo que salen de su frente…. Y 2 trenzas en su nuca….. por algún motivo su cabello lo dibujaba como fuego, y, aunque no podía ponerle cara a sus dibujos, siempre estaba triste.

-Zick se preguntaba quien es esa chica… ¿esta relacionada con Elena Patata ? Esas cosas le perseguían, pero prefirió ignorarlas con meditación por mientras….. no puede hacer nada por ahora.

-Y ese sería el mes en el próximo, Zick aprende otra nueva técnica. Nos vemos!


	5. Año chino del monstruo mes 5

Año chino del monstruo mes 5

Hola, el mes pasado Zick, nuestro adolescente favorito, aprendió a usar un truco llamado Mùjú, con el cual podía usar el Rayo-Dom de otras maneras. Ahora veamos que aprende este mes.

-Zick últimamente despierta con la imagen de la chica misteriosa quedándose dormida mientras llora por alguna razón.

-Eso le da pie a seguir dibujando, tratando de recordar su cara, pero no lo logra lo cual lo enoja….. Se enoja tanto que no se da cuenta que sus dibujos están desapareciendo de a poco.

-En el entrenamiento, Chì-Xún le explica como es la siguiente etapa de su aprendizaje. Será una combinación de el Mùjú y el espacio-dom. Acto seguido el viejo maestro convocó un escudo que flotaba alrededor de él.

-El maestro le dice a Zick que esto será más difícil que el Mùjú porque debe mantener muy calmada su mente o el espacio-dom desaparecerá, pero, si se concentra demasiado en el espacio-dom, no se fijará cuando atacar.

-Zick comenzó a entrenar, pero su falta de concentración le jugó en contra. Así recibió varios golpes que antes no recibía. El viejo le pregunta que le sucede -Zick le cuenta que tiene a esa figura en la mente y lo distrae, el viejo le cuenta una historia china de fantasmas acerca de una mujer sin rostro que perseguía hombres para devorarlos. Ese pensamiento como que cambió el interés del joven y siguió con su entrenamiento.

-Habían pasado 3 semanas y Zick aun no lo lograba, el maestro ya se iba a dar por vencido, cuando el chico le pide una última oportunidad. El maestro acepta pero le advierte que, si no lo logra, acabaran.

-El combate comenzó, como siempre, con puños y patadas. Zick intentaba golpear pero la imagen de la chica misteriosa lo distraía, y por eso se llevó un buen golpe que lo boto al suelo. Zick se paró inmediatamente e invocó un par de tonfas usando Mùjú. El maestro invocó unas boleadoras y continuó la pelea.

-Zick no podía bloquear los golpes que el maestro hábilmente le propinaba, se empezó a desesperar cuando, en su cabeza, oyó "Vamos Zick no te rindas, creo en ti ".En ése momento, Zick entiende que esa chica no es un fantasma, sino que alguien importante para él y que se preocupa por él.

-Zick comienza a concentrarse y sus ojos empiezan a brillar en amarillo. El viejo miraba con satisfacción el cambio de su pupilo y comienza el combate. Esta vez Zick logra invocar una bola de energía, la cual usa para defenderse se los ataques de Chì-Xún. El viejo aumenta la dificultad del ejercicio al invocar 2 boleadoras más con el Mùjú. Pero, cuando Zick intenta bloquear una bola, las otras lo atacan por el otro lado, y es ahí donde desde la bola escudo, salieron un montón de bolitas escudo, las cuales bloquearon los golpes del viejo. El maestro felicito a Zick por su desarrollo y le advirtió que ahora iría más rápido.

-Al terminar de decir eso Chì-Xún invocó un total de 12 boleadoras con las cuales atacó a Zick. El chico estaba en un estado de súper concentración y, con ayuda de sus Mini-bolas, logra bloquear los ataques del maestro y, de paso, golpearlo con el tonf que había hecho.

-El maestro estaba muy complacido -Estás muy cerca de convertirte -Le dijo, a lo que el joven respondió con una reverencia.

-Mientras tanto Greta va a la habitación de Zick y se topa con Dâoshî-Mâo saliendo de ella. Greta le pregunta que está haciendo y la gata le contesta mostrándole los dibujos de Zick.

-Es ella? -pregunta la gata -Si… sin duda es Elena -No podemos decirle nada Greta, Ezequiel es muy valioso para la guardería…. Tiene el secreto de la transformación en su sangre y no podemos perderlo. Si intenta escapar, será tratado como un criminal ¿entiendes? -Greta asintió con la cabeza….. -Oh hijo! En que lio te has metido.

-Y eso fue todo por este mes, en el próximo el tercer paso del entrenamiento de Zick y algo más…. Nós vemos!


	6. Año chino del monstruo mes 6

El año chino del monstruo mes 6

-Hola en el último mes, Zick aprendió un nuevo truco para su defensa. Además está siendo perseguido por la imagen de la chica misteriosa que no sale de su cabeza. Pero veamos que aprende este mes.

-Zick sigue teniendo pesadillas con la chica misteriosa que se queda dormida llorando justo cuando él va a despertar.

-Esto lo molesta, y más porque nadie le dice nada de acerca de eso.

-El maestro Chì-Xún, le dice al muchacho que ahora aprenderá una mejora para su capacidad de volverse invisible.

-El maestro se pone en postura como para invocar Mùjú y, en un parpadeo, desaparece, logrando que Zick se emocione y se entusiasme para aprender la técnica.

-El truco está en NO pensar. No hacer ruido con la cabeza. Así que no chico debe meditar para despejar la mente.

-En otro lado, Greta conversa con Zob sobre la situación de Zick. -Zob le explica que no están en una buena situación. Que deben acatar las reglas de Dâoshî-Mâo por mientras.

-Zick logra volverse invisible, y el viejo le da la misión de meterse en la habitación de la gata y traer un trofeo. Zick, entusiasmado, acepta el desafío

-Zick entra sigilosamente en la habitación de Dâoshî-Mâo, y comienza a revisar que llevarse. En eso encuentra en un cajón los dibujos que le faltaban y que recién empezó a extrañar. Esto lo enojó. Incluso la vieja gata estaba ocultándole información …. Pero, al enojarse, se volvió visible. Y, lo que es peor, sintió como la gata entraba. Así que se golpeo la cara y, al hacerlo, volvió a ser invisible.

-La gata entró a la habitación y miraba para todos lados, como sintiendo la presencia de algo o alguien . Pero, al final no vio nada, ni siquiera al chico que usó todos los métodos de artes marciales para poder evitarla y lograr salir.

-Zick llega donde el maestro y le entrega un dibujo -Y esto? -Zick le explica y el maestro suspira -Chico no puedo decirte nada… porque no sé nada. Pero, si logras pasar el siguiente reto, que es el último, te apoyaré para que encuentres tus respuestas. -El chico miró a su maestro y asintió con su cabeza. En su interior se sentía aliviado: por fin le estaban dando la oportunidad de conseguir respuestas.

-Como siempre, después de estar con sus padres y meditar, Zick se saca la máscara y se mete a la cama… y antes de quedarse dormido murmura "Elena Patata ". En ese momento, en el otro lado del mundo, Elena despierta.

-Y bueno, eso es todo por este mes y en el próximo el último paso del entrenamiento de Zick y ¿cumplirá su promesa Chì-Xún? Nos vemos!


	7. Año chino del monstruo mes 7

Año chino del monstruo mes 7

Hola ya estamos en la mitad de las aventuras de Zick en China y, si recuerdan bien, Zick aumentó su capacidad de volverse invisible, ahora no lo afecta la Vista-Dom.

-Zick está con su maestro en un lugar apartado del viejo templo. -Zick, hoy es tu prueba de fuego. Si no lo logras no hay más oportunidades, pero si lo haces, serás parte de mi secta, serás el último de mi secta.

-El maestro le explica que, ésta vez, debe concentrar el Mùjú, la Barrera-dom mejorada y la técnica para hacerse invisible en su mano para poder romper la barrera de ésta dimensión y poder invocar el arma definitiva: Jiùxīng el liberador.

-El maestro se concentra y Zick, asombrado, ve como el viejo rompe el aire de su mano derecha y entonces mete la mano como a un portal y luego saca una espada color plata.

-Esta es Jiùxīng, es un tipo de arma que derrota espectros negros, aguanas etc.

-Zick solo tiene 1 oportunidad, así que se concentra, trata de evitar pensar en la chica misteriosa y comienza a invocar el portal.

-En eso, entra Dâoshî-Mâo y trata de parar el ejercicio, pero Chì-Xún le dice a Zick que, si para, habrá fallado

-Que crees que haces! -Tengo el permiso de Jei-Jei para reclutarlo no te metas -Eres leal a ella? -Soy leal a mi secta! -No puedo permitirlo! -La gata tira un rayo de su pecho, pero Zick usa su barrera mejorada para bloquear, y, en ese momento, Zick logra invocar su propia Jiùxīng.

-La vieja gata miró con enojo al chico que estaba en posición de pelea, con la espada en la mano y luego miró al maestro. -Si algo pasa, tu serás responsable -le dice al viejo, y se retira.

-Zick está feliz por haber logrado pasar las pruebas y se abrazo al maestro, el cual lo felicito -Ahora eres parte de un grupo selecto, eres el último integrante de mi… nuestra secta. Recuerda "Aquellos que siguen el mal deben ser castigados… ¿y cual es el peor castigo? -Ahora soy yo, maestro".

-Después Chì-Xún habla con Dâoshî-Mâo y le exige que deje al chico encontrar sus respuestas. -La gata, furiosa, le recrimina el hecho de que actuó a espaldas de ella y le grita que el chico NO SALDRÁ porque la ley aún la respalda.

-No podrás retenerlo para siempre -Sus padres están acá -Elena Patata no, y parece que ella es más importante que sus padres -El viejo se va dejando a la gata con una cara de furia.

-En la cocina Greta está horneando algo, Zob entra y huele, -Que cocinas? -Estoy practicando el pastel favorito de Zick…. Esta otra semana cumple 17 y estoy tratando de hacerle los sándwiches que le gustan. -Greta revuelve algo nerviosa, y Zob la abraza por atrás -Esto es desagradable, pero tenemos que aguantar si queremos seguir viendo a nuestro hijo. -Estoy cocinando porque tengo ganas de gritar y terminar con esto….. pero Zick….. -Ella solloza y Zob la consuela, luego la besa en los labios y la abraza.

-Este mes no pasaron muchas cosas pero el próximo mes es el cumpleaños de Zick… 17 años y veremos que pasa con el ambiente, que está muy caldeado. Nos vemos!


	8. Año chino del monstruo mes 8

El año chino del monstruo mes 8

Hola otra vez. El mes anterior nos mostró a Zick completando su entrenamiento y logrando ser parte de la secta de Chì-Xún. Ahora veamos que pasa con él, ya que ahora cumple 17 años.

-La familia Zick le celebra al chico sus 17 años, con un pastel y los sándwiches favoritos del joven cumpleañero. El chico no está de muy buen humor, ya que sospecha que sus padres también le están ocultando la verdad sobre esa chica.

-Dâoshî-Mâo le dice al chico, para que deje de indagar, que Elena era su hermana, que le decía "patata" por su nariz y que ella murió en el enfrentamiento contra la bestia que lo dejo transformado.

-Greta solo miró con furia a la gata mientras ésta le decía a Zick esas barbaridades.

-Luego vino el regalo de Jei-Jei… Le daría permiso a Zick para salir de la guardería junto con Chì-Xún.

-Esto no le gustó mucho a la gata, pero tuvo que quedarse callada.

-Zick, al salir, se da cuenta de que la única salida está vigilada siempre por al menos 1 monstruo.

-El viaje fue entretenido para el chico, un poco de nieve en la primera parte y luego llegaron al pueblito.

-Ahí vieron algunos puestos de comida y una que otra casa.

-De repente, una chica con 2 mechones largos de pelo que salen de su frente y 2 trenzas en su nuca se aparece…. Zick la queda mirando como hipnotizado.

-La chica se les acerca y, después de saludar les pregunta si van a ir a comer a algún lugar.

-Resulta que la chica trabaja en uno de los puestos de comida y usa su belleza para atraer clientes.

-Zick no para de verla y, en ese instante, se aparece un monstruo con cuerpo de perro y cabeza como de león.

-Ese monstruo ataca a la chica y Zick sale a protegerla. Usa Mùjú para hacer una porra y con ella golpeó a la bestia. Momento seguido el maestro hábilmente encierra a la bestia en un Dom-Hézi.

-La chica (que se llama Lei) Les ofreció todo el menú gratis por salvarla de la bestia y comentó que, últimamente, muchas bestias como esa han estado apareciendo.

-Zick le dijo que se parece a su hermana fallecida…. Lei se sonroja mientras le sirve el tazón con comida.

-Los 2 domadores comieron a gusto y se despiden de Lei.

-El maestro comenta que le informará a Jei-Jei que están apareciendo monstruos, lo que significa que algo (o alguien) está abriendo un portal.

-Zick se queda pensando en Lei y decide hacer algo….. Por la memoria de su hermana. Esa vez, al dormirse no murmura nada….. Y, al otro lado del mundo, Elena despierta.

-Elena va al oasis Barrymore a dejar una ofrenda a la placa de Zick, que hoy cumpliría 17…..

-En el oasis la recibe un guardián que parece venir de China, Timothy no estaba, así que ella hace todo….. Lo que le da aun más pena ya que ahora se siente muy sola.

-Ese sería el resumen del mes, luego de eso no pasa nada importante hasta el siguiente mes y eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.


	9. Año chino del monstruo mes 9

El año chino del monstruo mes 9

Hola ya estamos en el mes 9…. Falta poquito para que Zick y Elena se reencuentren!

-Varios rumores han llegado a oídos de Jei-Jei acerca de bestias que atacan el pueblito que esta por debajo del templo.

-Lamentablemente, Jei-Jei no puede hacerse cargo porque debe salir. Y lo peor es que sabe que a Dâoshî-Mâo le da lo mismo.

-Pero a cierto peliazul con máscara no le da lo mismo, y, cada noche, sale del templo (nadie lo ve debido a su poder de invisibilidad) y empieza a cazar a las bestias.

-Lei le da siempre las gracias por la ayuda y le ofrece algo de comer como pago. El chico, mientras come, no puede parar de mirar a la hermosa joven. Ella se da cuenta que el muchacho enmascarado la pasa mirando y se sonroja.

-Pasan los días y la situación no cambia, cada noche Zick elimin bestias, pero siguen apareciendo.

-Un noche Zick decide investigar el origen de las bestias, al atacar a una no la destruye, sino que la deja escapar. Y luego la sigue.

-El viaje lo llevó a una cueva muy apartada del templo. Zick estaba en la entrada cuando, por atrás, un espectro negro gigantesco lo ataca.

-El chico apenas lo esquiva pero se da cuenta que ese espectro negro es el responsable de los ataques.

-El espectro negro reconoce al enmascarado como un domador y comienza a saborearse, ya que siente una cantidad enorme de poder. Lo suficiente como para volver a la vida y mantenerse vivo unas décadas.

-Pareces fuerte pequeño domador, pero seré yo el que te devore -Tu? No me hagas reír! No sabes en lo que te estas metiendo espectro negro! -Realmente la actitud de Zick frente a estos seres había cambiado. Antes hubiera huido pero ahora los enfrenta sin miedo.

-No existe domador capaz de derrotarme! -Eso lo dudo… pero déjame decirte algo: "Los seres que siguen al mal merecen un castigo….."-Al escuchar eso el espectro negro comenzó a retroceder…. Esa frase le era familiar…. -No! Tu no puedes ser un…. -Zick lo interrumpe diciendo "¿Y cual es el peor castigo? Yo lo soy" -Acto seguido, Zick invoca la Jiùxīng y lo ataca. -El espectro negro sólo atino a gritar antes de ser eliminado por Zick.

-Cuando volvió al templo, Zick fue descubierto por Dâoshî-Mâo, -Ezequiel Zick! Saliste de la guardería sin permiso! -Mi deber era acabar con ese espectro negro, que estaba haciendo portales para que las bestias atacaran a la gente del pueblito.

-Un espectro negro?! -La gata tomó aire y recuperó la compostura -Zick, sé que no lo haces por la gente sino que por Lei -La mueca de Zick a saber que la vieja gata sabía de Lei se escondió bajo la máscara -Te permitiré verla pero no sigas poniéndote en peligro. Eres muy valioso para esta guardería.

-El chico hizo una reverencia -Lo intentaré, gran tutora.

-Greta llega poco después y Zick estaba por acostarse -¿sucede algo madre? -Zick, esto es demasiado….. Y yo ya no aguanto!... Zick….. La verdad es que tu no tienes ni tuviste nunca hermana….. -El chico mira a su madre con cara de sorprendido.

Aquí se acaba el mes….. En el próximo, Zick tomará medidas al saber la verdad. Nos vemos!


	10. Año chino del monstruo mes 10

El año chino del monstruo mes 10

-Hola el mes anterior Zick se enfrentó a un espectro negro pero Dâoshî-Mâo lo pilla y lo reta. También Greta le confiesa que no tiene ni tuvo hermana….. Que fue una mentira de la vieja gata.

-Zick no lo puede creer, esa malvada gata le hizo creer que tenía una hermana y que había muerto. Aparte, y convenientemente, una chica con un peinado similar apareció en el pueblito.

-Zick se encuentra con la gata y le recrimina la mentira, ella solo explica el porque no dejarlo libre

-Tu sangre lleva el secreto de la regresión, hace más de 800 años vi esto y no pude hacer nada para estudiarlo. Ahora sí lo haré…. . Mientras estés medio transformado, eres propiedad de esta guardería.

-Zick solo atinó a correr, con lo cual la gata llamó a un centinela para que lo capture.

-Zick entra en la habitación de Greta y le dice lo que acaba de pasar…. Le dice que, a pesar de no recordarla, siente cariño por ella y le pide perdón pero debe escapar y encontrar a Elena. ]

-Greta abraza a su hijo y le dice que lo apoya y que no se preocupe por ella o su padre.

-En la salida del templo, Zick se topa con Chì-Xún. El viejo maestro le dice que, si quiere irse, debe tomar barco o si no lo pillaran. Le dice que es el último inquisidor y que siempre debe actuar acorde a eso y, después de un fuerte abrazo, le desea el mayor éxito.

-Zick llega al pueblito, y va directamente al puesto de Lei.

-Lei, he descubierto que no tengo hermana… -Lei lo abraza y, llorando, le pide perdón. Ahí Zick se entera que a Lei le pagaron (una anciana) para cambiar su peinado a uno parecido al de esa chica. Pero Lei no contó con que el chico le atrajera…. Lei ofrece su ayuda para que Zick escape, Zick la acepta y la chica sólo le pide 2 cosas.

-Con la ayuda de Lei, Zick llega al puerto del pueblito y Lei le indica el barco que puede sacarlo. Zick se despide y le pregunta cuales son las 2 cosas que pedía la joven.

-Primero, quiero ver tu cara. Zick se sacó la máscara y le muestra su rostro completo a Lei. Ella solo había visto de la nariz para abajo cuando comía. Un leve rubor adornó las mejillas de la chica -Y lo otro? -preguntó Zick -Lei se acerca a él le toma la cara….. Y le besa la frente. "no me tengas rencor" musitó la chica. Acto seguido él la abraza y le dice gracias por todo. -Esa chica debe ser muy especial, para que sólo la recuerdes a ella, si la encuentras, o mejor dicho cuando la encuentres protégela de todo mal con todo tu poder.

-Zick se vuelve invisible y se sube al barco de polizón. El barco parte y el chico se refugia en un rincón…. Y comienza a estornudar… ve a su alrededor y se encuentra con otros monstruos polizones. Se vuelve visible y los saluda.

-Donde llega Zick, en el próximo mes nos vemos!


	11. Año chino del monstruo mes 11

El año chino del monstruo mes 11

Hola, estamos en recta final de la saga….. Pronto los amigos se re-encontrarán. Pero antes veamos donde acabó Zick luego de fugarse de la guardería en China.

-Zick recupera el conocimiento en una cama, no sabe donde está pero, al parecer, no le han robado su ropa ni le han hecho nada.

-De pronto, recuerda que algo lo atacó mientras trataba de controlar sus estornudos. El dolor de su cabeza lo confirmaba: había sido emboscado.

-En eso, una chica de piel muy morena entra en la habitación. -Aun te duele? -Algo…. Que pasó? -Los polizones creyeron que eras un soplón….. y te abandonaron aquí.

-Zick pregunta donde está, ella contesta que en Sudáfrica.

-Al levantarse, Zick descubre que está en una aldea un poco lejos de la ciudad principal y más cercana a la bahía.

-La chica se presenta como Nadai y le dice al joven que ella también es una Tem-Vrou (una domadora)

-Zick pregunta si está en un oasis, Nadai le dice que no, en este lado no hay oasis, no existen guardianes ni tutores.

-El joven pregunta como controlan a los monstruos. Ella le explica que no pueden… .. Hay una bruja aguana que controla a los monstruos y tiene a la aldea bajo su control. Que ella es la única Tem-Vrou porque el resto (incluida su familia) fueron masacrados.. Ahora ella se esconde y por eso lo abandonaron aquí… para que Gagauh lo elimine.

-Zick se levanta y le pide que le indique donde está la aguana. Nadai, asustada, le dice que no vaya, que todo Tem-Vrou que ha ido ha sido asesinado.

-Zick le dice que no se preocupe, que sabe que hacer con esa aguana, Nadai, con recelo, le indica por donde es.

-Zick le da las gracias y le pide que lo espere en casa. Luego de eso parte, Nadai queda preocupada

-Zick, al acercarse a los dominios de Gagauh, comienza a estornudar. Ahora comprende que eso indica la presencia de monstruos salvajes. Usa una técnica china de mascar cierta hierba para disminuir la alergia y así poder pasar invisible.

-Gagauh está en su refugio, rodeada de monstruos, y les explica como va a capturar a la última Tem-Vrou y hacer un guiso con su carne y huesos.

-De pronto, ve como los monstruos se quitan como haciendo una pasada y, de un extremo del camino, aparece el chico. Todos lo quedan mirando, esa ropa extraña, esa máscara extraña, -Tu eres Gagauh? -Quien pregunta? -Mi nombre es Ezequiel Zick…. Y soy un Tem-Vrou. -Los monstruos se asombraron ante tal atrevimiento. Ningún Tem-Vrou había osado entrar a la guarida de Gagauh….. Ninguno vivía lo suficiente como para hacerlo. -Gagauh miró al joven con indiferencia -Mátenlo –dijo

-Pero lo primero que vio, es como algunos monstruos se iban….. -Que hacen! -preguntó la aguana -Les ordené irse con mi Dom-Vox -Le respondió Zick -No es muy fuerte, pero puedo lograr que los más débiles se vayan y no sufran consecuencias.

-Entonces los otros monstruos atacaron, pero no fueron rival de Zick quien ya dominaba el Mùjú a su antojo. El joven domador derrotaba sin piedad cuanto monstruo se le cruzara.

-La aguana lo miró con furia y le dice que su poder es inmenso debido a todos los Tem-Vrou que se ha comido….

-Zick, visiblemente enojado, solo le dijo "Los seres que siguen al mal merecen un castigo….. Y cual es el peor castigo? Yo lo soy!"

-La aguana se demoró demasiado en entender que el joven no venía a detenerla, sino que a eliminarla. Cuando vio que Zick invocaba la Jiùxīng, era demasiado tarde.

-Nadai estaba cerca del lugar. Había ido a ayudar a Zick, pero, al llegar, vio una anciana muy débil y delgada saliendo de la guarida.

-Los monstruos solo la vieron y escaparon, tal vez para no volver, Nadai se sorprendió al reconocer a la ahora diminuta mujer: era Gagauh.

-Zick salió y le dice que no importa cuanto intente, no volverá a tener poderes de aguana nunca más.

-La vieja lloraba y maldecía al chico, pero Zick lo tomó solo como una rabieta de viejita.

-Durante la siguiente semana, Zick le enseñó a Nadai lo básico para dominar monstruos y como hacer Dom-boxes caseros para mantener a los monstruos a raya.

-Con unos días que los encierres, ellos aprenderán. Sino, auméntales los días. -Gracias Ezequiel, me has dado una nueva vida.

-Luego Nadai acompaña a Zick para que tome otro barco. La tripulación del barco acepta llevarlo a cambio de que trabaje en el barco.

-3 días después de la partida de Zick, un misterioso ser llega a la aldea de Nadai preguntando acerca de un renegado con máscara. Nadai no podía creer que el chico que la ayudo en realidad era un fugitivo….. Así que se hizo la tonta y negó haberlo visto.

-En el barco, Zick trabajaba en el turno de noche, y se da cuenta que hay otros monstruos viajando.

-Uno de ellos hablaba de que conocía el oasis Barrymore, a la guardiana Greta y a su pupila, la chica Elena Patata. Los monstruos reían por el apellido de la chica, pero Zick escuchó esas palabras y se sorprendió. Va donde el bobak y le pregunta donde está Elena Patata. El monstruo se lo dice.

-En el próximo relato, Zick llega a Eilenou…. Y solo quedan 3 meses para el reencuentro!


	12. Año chino del monstruo mes 12

El año chino del monstruo mes 12

Y ha pasado un año! Solo 2 meses separan a Zick y Elena…. Están tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. El mes anterior nuestro héroe liquido a una aguana que podía controlar monstruos en Sudáfrica. Ahora va en un barco rumbo a casa…. Y se encuentra a alguien que afirma conocer a Elena. El reencuentro con la chica misteriosa está cerca.

-Zick se va a dormir, esa noche tuvo que, aparte de trabajar, tuvo que repeler un ataque de un barco fantasma con 3 espectros negros.

-El chico cerró la puerta con pestillo y se sacó la máscara y la parte de arriba de la ropa (por el calor). Su pecho, medio rojo y con cicatrices de quemaduras eran la prueba de que aún no estaba 100% "des transformado".

-El chico se mete a la litera y, al cerrar sus ojos, y, como casi todas las veces antes de quedarse dormido, murmura "Elena Patata".

-En eso Elena despierta, ha pasado un año desde ese maldito día, desde que el chico de su vida la invitó al bosque para mostrarle su "proyecto", lo cual sólo era una excusa para que él se le declarara.

-Se prepara para ir a la prepa, se viste con esa ropa sin brillo, su pelo solo era decorado con chapes negros, sus ojos rojos y con bolsas demuestran que siguen botando lágrimas y que duermen poco.

-Por la tarde, ella quiso ir al oasis Barrymore, pero debía hacer otras cosas y no pudo. Sus notas habían bajado y debía estudiar más si quería terminar bien y lograr ir a la universidad.

-A la noche, la chica se queda dormida, derrotada por el estrés. Su último pensamiento antes de dormirse fue para Zick.

-En ese momento, Zick despierta. El sentimiento de tristeza de su sueño al ver a esa chica cada vez que despertaba era agobiante. Debía encontrarla y averiguar la conexión entre ellos.

-3 días después, el barco llega y Zick se despide de la tripulación y les da las gracias por dejarlo viajar con ellos.

-Sabia que debía volver al oasis Barrymore en Oldmill, Bigburg pero no tenía idea como llegar allá…. Ni donde estaba.

-Días después, luego de una investigación, se enteró que estaba cerca de Eilenou, lugar donde, según su madre, están sus abuelos Ezeria y María.]

-Zick logra averiguar donde están sus abuelos, y les hace una visita.

\- Al llegar, Zick se saca la máscara y toca el timbre. Ezeria va a abrir y, al ver a su nieto, lo toma del brazo y lo mete en su casa.

-Resulta que alguien ya estuvo preguntando por el joven y dejó dicho que Ezequiel Zick era un fugitivo peligroso y que no debían ayudarlo. Pero Ezeria le dice que no les importa lo que les digan, siempre un Zick ayuda a otro Zick.

-El joven agradece la lealtad y les explica a sus abuelos que le paso. Luego les pregunta como ir a Oldmill Village. Ezeria le dice que hay un pueblo cerca, del cual sale 1 bus semanal que pasa por Bigburg. Pero que de momento no tienen dinero para comprar boletos.

-Zick le dice que no se preocupe, irá allá y conseguirá el dinero. Luego de comer con sus abuelos, Zick se marcha.

-Al llegar al pueblo, encuentra un cartel de "se necesita ayuda" en una bodega. Zick pide el empleo, pero el jefe Jorge le dice que no lo contratará por menos de 1 mes…. Zick, resignado, acepta. Parece que aun faltara para encontrar a Elena.

-Cerca de la casa de los Zick en Eilenou, un tipo aparece. Y siente que la particular energía del joven va en otra dirección….. hacia un pequeño pueblo.

-Y eso es todo por este mes. En el próximo, Zick trabaja para costear su regreso a casa. Nos vemos.


	13. Año chino del monstruo mes 13

El año chino del monstruo mes 13

Y estamos en el penúltimo mes de la saga, pronto Zick encontrara sus respuestas y Elena dejará de sufrir (por ahora). En el mes anterior, Zick llega a Eilenou, donde sus abuelos le indican como llegar a casa. Pero, para costear su boleto, debe trabajar en una bodega al menos 1 mes… así que ahí está… trabajando moviendo cajas.

-Zick está en el turno de noche (sigue con el horario cambiado de China) y su trabajo es ordenar un montón de cajas que llegan en el día.

-Con la fuerza que usa para mover esas cajas, su cuerpo ha estado cambiando. Sus brazos están más fornidos y su tórax más desarrollado.

-3 semanas de trabajo después y está emocionado. Pronto le pagaran y podrá irse a casa.

-Un día, su jefe Jorge llega a mitad de la noche. Quería ver como estaba uno de sus trabajadores favoritos, porque Zick trabajaba a tal ritmo, que adelantaba la pega del día siguiente.

-Jorge sólo miraba a Zick mover cajas de un lado a otro. No entendía muy bien porque él usaba una mascara.

-De pronto, apareció un tipo no muy alto, con un traje negro como para hacer ejercicios y, en su mano derecha, una mancuerna.

-Ezequiel Zick! En nombre de Dâoshî-Mâo vengo a detenerte! No te resistas!

-Jorge le pide explicaciones al tipo, el cual no se las da. Zick sólo atina a decirle que se aleje antes de ser atacado por el extraño.

-La pelea comienza mal para el joven, el tipo le propina un montón de golpes que, increíblemente, Zick no puede bloquear. La velocidad del tipo tenía sorprendido al chico, el cual no recibía golpes en la cara sólo porque tenía su máscara.

-Jorge salió de ese lugar mientras ve como al chico lo golpean "llamaré a la policía" pensó .

-Zick intentó usar Mùjú para defenderse, pero el tipo esquivaba todo ataque que él enviaba.

-Como última medida, cuando el tipo se acercó a golpearlo, Zick le pega un cabezazo a traición (usando la máscara), el cual sorprendió al tipo, lo que le dio tiempo a Zick para volverse invisible y escapar.

-Al salir, se vuelve visible debido al dolor de los golpes recibidos y se cruza con Jorge, el cual le dice que ya llamó a la policía. El joven le dice que debe huir, que lo siente. Jorge solo le pasa un sobre y le dice "no expliques, corre y suerte".

-Dentro del sobre había una carta y un montón de dinero. Zick se sorprendió ya que, en su vida, había tenido tanto dinero.

-Zick corrió sin parar hasta llegar hasta el paradero de buses, el bus hacia Bigburg convenientemente estaba a 10 minutos de partir. (el chico ni sabia que ese día y a esa hora salía el bus).

-Zick, sin máscara, (para no levantar sospechas) sube al bus. Este da un montón de vueltas y paradas, así que llegará al otro día

-Aún adolorido, Zick intenta dormir. Antes de conciliar el sueño, musita una vez más "Elena Patata". Entonces Elena despierta.

-Así termina el penúltimo mes de esta saga, el próximo será el último mes…. Aunque en realidad será sólo un día de ese mes. Nos vemos .


	14. Año chino del monstruo mes 14

El año chino del monstruo mes 14

Como decía un presentador de boxeo: el uuuuultimo mes de la saga ya está aquí. Gracias por aguantarme estos meses y, sin más vamos al mes final.

6:15- Señores pasajeros, estamos llegando al terminal de Bigburg

6:20- Zick baja rápido del bus, y luego busca un taxi.

6:26- El joven toma un taxi -Dónde va? -Oldmill village. -Oiga eso queda lejos…. -Alcanza con esto para llegar? (muestra un montón de billetes) -Claro que sí amigo! En 1 hora estará donde quiera. Zick sólo le dice -Todo eso será suyo, si llega antes de 45 minutos. El conductor, emocionado por la oportunidad, acepta y usa sus poderes de taxista para trazar un recorrido que le permita llegar a la hora.

7:10- El taxista se va feliz con un montón de billetes en la mano, y Zick por fin está el oasis Barrymore. Cuando va a tocar, la puerta se abre y un gato blanco y sin pelo se le aparece. -Zick! Que bueno es verte otra vez muchacho -H..hola… me conoces? -Oh es verdad, no recuerdas nada. Soy Timothy Moth y soy el tutor de este oasis. Al escuchar eso Zick se pone en guardia -No te asustes! Estoy de tu lado, mira no puedes entrar porque el guardián llamaría a la viejuja de inmediato. Mejor ve con Elena -Elena! Sabes donde puedo encontrarla? -En Wunderville pero creo que hoy está en la escuela preparatoria de Wunderville. -Y eso queda lejos? -Bastante -Ok gracias Teo -Timothy -Eso .

8:01- Zick está otra vez en el terminal de buses. Compró boleto para Wunderville y el bus saldrá a las 8:30

8:31- El bus parte, Zick se encuentra ansioso -Buenos días señores pasajeros, la llegada a Wunderville está estimada a las 12:40 horas gracias. -Zick suspira…. _(porque todo me queda tan lejos)._

12:30- Señores pasajeros tenemos un percance con la rueda delantera del bus. Cambiarla nós demorará 20 minutos. Por favor disculpen las molestias. ( _Me lleva el chanfle!) (_ traducción aproximada de las palabrotas que murmuró Zick al escuchar ese anuncio)

13:14- Zick recién llega a Wunderville, pero no tiene idea de donde esta la preparatoria….

13:16- Zick toma un taxi, el cual lo lleva a la preparatoria.

14:00- Suena una campana, y todos los estudiantes empiezan a salir del establecimiento, Zick recién se da cuenta que NO recuerda la cara de Elena y empieza a buscar alguna chica que tenga el peinado que recuerda. Se pone la máscara y se vuelve invisible para eso.

14:10- Todos se han ido… y Zick aún no la ha encontrado. Tiene ganas de gritar… pero no lo hace. Hasta que de repente….

14:11- Una chica sale de última, camina lento y sin ganas, su pelo rojo tiene 2 mechones por adelante y 2 chapes hechos con cinta negra atrás Era la muchacha misteriosa! El corazón de Zick empezó a bombear más fuerte.

14:12- Zick se hace visible justo antes de que esa chica choque con él -Eres Elena Patata? La chica lo mira de cerca… y él a ella… ella es….. hermosa? El pelo desgreñado, los ojos rojos y con ojeras, la ropa sin brillo ni cuidada.

14:13- Disculpa, tú eres Elena Patata? Insiste -Yo soy Elena ¿Quién pregunta? -Al fin te encuentro! He estado viajado medio mundo para poder verte! Tu….. Me recuerdas?

14:14- Nunca he conocido a un tipo con máscara….. Oh! Lo siento! La he llevado tantos meses que ya me acostumbre a ella. Zick se saca la máscara y ve como la chica lo mira con cara de asombrada.

14:15- Me llamo Ezequiel Zick, y parece que nos conocemos de antes…. Yo sufrí algún tipo de accidente y he perdido mi memoria….. Los tutores no querían dejarme volver acá y, por eso me escapé, solo una cosa se quedó grabada en mi cabeza…. Elena Patata, al principio no creí que fuera una persona de verdad pero, después de escaparme y buscar, te he encontrado! ¿Tu me recuerdas? ¿Puedes decirme algo de como era antes? -Claro que te recuerdo Zick!... Y, diciendo eso, lo abrazo.

14:17 -Se… señorita Elena…. Me está lastimando…. -Elena suelta al chico -Dónde fuiste, como te salvaste cuenta! He tenido un año horrible por ti y TU NO ESTAS MUERTO…. AÚN. -Cálmese señorita, como le dije, yo tengo amne…..-En ese momento aparece el tipo de negro -Eres Elena Patata? –( _Vaya que estoy solicitada hoy)_ Yo soy Elena -Soy un enviado de la tutora Dâoshî-Mâo y le vengo a informar que hay un monstruo cambiaformas que se está haciendo pasar por Ezequiel Zick. Si lo ve avíseme y NO CONFIE EN ÉL. -Elena miró a otro lado pero no vio al chico, está sola. -Ok gracias por su preocupación. El tipo se va y aparece Zick -Uf! Por poco

14:20- Elena toma a Zick de la capucha y levanta el puño. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y humedecerse -Ahora demuéstrame que eres Zick o te juro que te haré papilla -Zick, sorprendido, solo contesta -No.. No se como… -Pues intenta! -No recuerdo nada -Hazlo!-No sé cómo! -HAZLO! -Demonios Patata no tengo idea!. Elena suelta al chico -Solo me dices Patata cuando te enojas….. Eres tu! Ahora lo abraza del cuello y musita -Esta vez, no te dejaré ir nunca.

Con esto completamos el año chino del monstruo gracias por sus aportes.

En la guardería de Jei-Jei, Dâoshî-Mâo habla con Zob. -Entiendes cual es la situación, verdad? Zob está visiblemente molesto. -Lo entiendo, pero si vuelves a amenazar a mi mujer….. -La gata va a su habitación, donde está un Dom-Hézi -Todo esto es culpa tuya Chì-Xún, ahora tendré que traer a Zick por las malas. Pero no importa, él, tarde o temprano, caerá en mis manos. Lograré el secreto de la transformación en monstruo original.

CONTINUARÁ

No se pierdan Monster Allergy :Inquisidor, con la continuación de este relato


End file.
